Digestion in anaerobic digesters is part of the treatment process in many municipal and industrial plants. The purpose of the digestion which can be either cryophilic, mesophilic or thermophilic is to convert part of the organic material to biogas utilised for production of electricity and/or heat. At the same time the digester reduces the amount of solids, whereby the quantity of material to be disposed subsequently from the treatment plant is reduced.
It is an object of one or more embodiments of the present invention to simplify current anaerobic digesters.